Kindest of Hearts
by LydiaCullen
Summary: Isabella Swan has always been invisible, forgettable. Yet for some reason, Edward Cullen is drawn to the quiet girl with the kindest of hearts. AH


**As clichéd as this is, the idea for this began in a dream. And I couldn't shake it away, which lead to this. **

**Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter One: Let Me In**

**Bella POV**

* * *

><em><em>

I willed my truck to go faster. I couldn't afford to be late again for school. Finally, the ugly, red building came into my sight and I sighed heavily with relief. I pulled into the parking lot swiftly before I groaned loudly at the lack of spaces.

_God must hate me today. In fact, he must hate me in general_.

Glancing at my clock, I noted I had seven minutes to get my ass to class. Finally spotting a space, I seized the opportunity and pulled into the space, effectively cutting off the other car pulling into the compact space. I glanced behind me. No one was hurt, good. I shut the engine off and jumped down the height of my truck .

"You fucking bitch," James Hunter screamed out of the window his new car, pressing his horn repeatedly.

_Fuck my life. _

"I'm sorry," I stuttered to get out, my face blushing bright red with embarrassment. I lifted my gaze up see Edward Cullen jumping out of the car.

"Don't be a dick James," He sighed, flashing his dazzling smile at me. "Hey Bella," he grinned lazily before jogging at half speed towards the entrance. Fucking Edward Cullen. The most popular guy in school. Everyone loved him. He was captain of the baseball team and student body president. He was devastatingly beautiful, with his unusual hair colour, his sharp features and his piercing green eyes that struck to your very soul. He was also amazingly kind. And I had been in love with him since I could remember. But of course, he was dating the most popular girl in school. Tanya Denali. She herself was heartbreaking stunning. Her eyes were the most amazing shade of blue and her golden blond her fell to her mid back in effortless waves. And as much as I wanted to hate her, I couldn't because was one of the nice people I have ever met. Which of course annoyed the fuck out of me. I was broke from my musing by the sound of car horn.

"You planning on moving anytime bitch?" James yelled. I forced my feet to move, not even bothering to say anything. I learnt a long time ago that no one ever listened. I was a nobody. The only reason people knew who I was, was the fact that I was Emmett Swan's little sister. Emmett had been best friends with Edward since forever. When I first came to high school, I had lots of friends but I quickly learned they were only using me to get close to Edward and Emmett. I was many things, but I wasn't a pushover. People talked to me, but I don't have any real friends. I guess I never have had really. I sighed, walking in the direction of school, not even bothering to care if I was late anymore.

* * *

><p>I slammed the hardwood door shut, throwing the keys down on the table.<p>

"Only me," I yelled loud enough so she could hear me. All I got was a muffled reply, the sound drowned out by the sheer volume of the television. She lay on the sofa, her small, slipper clad feet perched on the coffee table. A large woollen blanket covered her and a pillow prompted her head up. "You feeling any better than this morning?" I asked, holding her frail hand gently. I grabbed the remote from by her feet, turning the TV down by more than half so it was at a reasonable level.

"Of course dear. I'm as fit as a fiddle, you know that," She smiled kindly, causing me to laugh.

"How does I cup of tea sound?" She smiled widely at my question. I kissed her cheek, before walking into the kitchen to put the kettle on. Grabbing two china cups and tea bags, I placed them on the side before turning towards the pile of plate I didn't have chance to wash this morning. I was half way through them when the door bell rang. I listened, confused before I walked back into the living room where Nan was struggling to get up.

"Easy Nan, I'll get it don't worry." I made sure she was comfy before I walked over to the door and pulled it open. There stood Edward Cullen, his hair windswept and his eyes sparkly.

"Well, if it isn't little Swan," He laughed, showing a set of pearly white teeth. I felt like I had the wind knocked out of me. Finally, I was able to compose myself before I greeted him.

"Hi, Edward. Um, what are you doing here?" I asked, my nails gripping firmly into the wooden door. He lifted his arms, which consisted of half a dozen plastic shopping bags.

"My car is in the garage so Em was giving me a lift home. He had to stop for shopping for your Nan and I helped," Edward explained, the smile never leaving his face. Emmett ran up behind him, hands filled with bags.

"Hey Smelly, gonna let us in anytime soon," he boomed, his laugh echoing through the bitter cold air. Speechless, I opened the door wider, allowing them access to enter. Edward walked by, brushing against me softly. His smell consumed me, causing my knees to turn weak. I shook my head to clear the fogginess.

_He has a girlfriend! A stunningly beautiful one at that. So snap out of it!_

Closing the door to keep the cold out, I walked back into the kitchen and help put the shopping away. With Edward being in the same room, I couldn't focus. I froze, hearing Nan cough violently. They echoed through the house, causing me to flinch.

"Em, could you handle the shopping while I sit with Nan?" I ask, already being draw towards her. He nodded and I run into the front room. She lay there, a thin layer of sweat covering her brow from the coughing fit. She noticed me, her dark eyes swimming with unshed tears.

"You won't leave me will you Bella? Everyone seems to leave me," She asks, her face twisted in pain. Emotional and physical. Unable to stop them, tears drip down my face at her words. I quickly brush them away and my hand.

"Of course I won't Nan. I was planning on staying here tonight anyway." Biting my lip, I pick up the cup next to her feet. The tears are about to fall again.

_Stop it Bella! You will make her even more upset._

"Would you like another drink Nan?" Before she could reply, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed hold on the nearest counter, my vision now blurred from the water filling my eyes. I breathe deeply, trying to clear my mind. Some clearing their throat interrupts me, reminding me that I'm not alone.

"I'm sorry," I tip my head back, trying to stop the tears. The back door opens and Emmett strolled in.

"Fucking freezing out... Bella?" He ran up to me, hugging my hard. Burying my head in his shoulder, the tears come back in full force. I sniffed, finally raising my head from his warm shoulder.

"I'm going to stay here tonight," I whispered, opening the fridge and preparing a glass of milk. Emmett sighed, raising his arms above his head.

"Bella, you have been practically living here. You can't always be here for her. No one expects this from you Bella."

"Emmett, I don't mind."

"No Bella, you are making yourself sick looking after her. You are hardly sleeping and your school and social life is suffering." He paused, as though he didn't know how to say something. "Maybe it's time she went in a home," His voice trailed off at my death glare.

"No! I can't do that Emmett. I won't!" I suddenly remember that Edward was watching this entire conversation. My cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and I glanced at Edward pointing. "We will discuss this later." I picked up the glass, smiling politely at Edward before walking back into the living room to sit with Nan.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She wondered aloud, her head lolling to the side so she had good view of me. I took her hand in mine, squeezing the frail bones gently.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be when I have you with me?" I smiled at her and the grinned I got in return was blinding.

* * *

><p>The school library was empty, much like is every dinner. If I rush through last night's trig homework, hopefully I will have time to eat before lessons start again. The second to last question was proving to be a problem. I groaned, hearing my stomach growl softly, demanding to be feed.<p>

"Hungry?" A voice spoke, one that I would recognize anywhere. I kept my eyes on the floor, staring at his muddy white converse before raising my eyes. There he stood, sandwiches in hand along with two bottles of Coke. I stuttered, unable to get the words out.

"Hi, Edward. What are you doing here?"

He smirked, his grin lopsided. "You asked me that yesterday," he laughed, pulling the seat opposite me before sitting down.

_Bit forward. Not that I mind. _

"That's because you keep showing up places," I muttered, biting my lip gently. His smirk fell slightly as he pushed a sandwich forward towards me.

"You need to eat Bella," He sighed, opening his before taking a massive bite out of it. I scoffed, pushing the sandwich away.

"Look Edward, I don't need your sympathy. I don't _need _anything from you," I whispered, picking up my trig book and bag before walking off. I felt pressure on my wrist and I turned to see Edward latching onto it gently.

"Bella, I'm worried about you." He said softly, kindly. Although to me, all I could read from it was an insult.

"How can you be worried? You speak to me about once a year and not even out of choice. I get it. I'm Emmett's kid sister, so you feel like you have to help me." I started to walk away again, and he tugged me back lightly.

"Bella, it's not like that. Please, I'm only trying to help. I'm not doing it for Emmett, I am doing it for you. And myself of course, I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing you haven't ate. Please?" he begged, dragging to back towards the table. I relented, smiling at him.

"Okay, thank you," I picked up the sandwich, which was chicken and sweet corn, my favourite.

"You are welcome," he smiled, picking up his bottle and unscrewing the bottle top. "Beside, you can never have too many friends." He tipped his head back slightly to drink, winking at me before he swallowed. I blushed, biting my bottom lip hard.

_Friends._


End file.
